Fix You
by love-of-fire
Summary: A look at Obi-Wan and Anakin from an outsider's point of view. Warning: OC use, and probably slight plot changing. Obi-Wan finds a child and feels like his late Master. Anakin gets a friend out of the deal, as the child watches Obi-Wan and Anakin grow.
1. Finding

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any cannon characters. I did create the characters that you don't already know, and because of that, I own them.

Characters in this chapter: Kahsen (OC), Crix (OC), Obi-Wan, Anakin

Author's Note: Warning, this story contains OCs and no pairings. The only romance that might be in the fic is Anakin/Padme`, and I'm not even sure if that will happen. If text is in italics and not inside single quotation marks, it is in the first person of a character. Quotes are inside regular quotation marks and thoughts are italicized and surrounded by single quotation marks. This is my first story posted on this username; I forgot my old penname so I had to create this one. Reviews are loved but not necessary for updates, I will post new chapters whenever I get them done! Any kind of review is wanted, but please do not post pointless crap about how much you hate the way I have written things. It only makes me sad and you don't want that to happen, right? :D Thank you for reading and check out my favorite stories and support those too!!

With Love:

-fIRE.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter One--------------------_

_I never had a mommy or daddy, so I don't know what a normal life is supposed to be like, but I'm pretty sure it is not this. Nothing seems right, but there is nothing I can do about it. I keep getting passed around from master to master because I can do strange things when I get mad or excited, and no one wants me. Every family I go to gets scared when that something strange happens, and most of the time the men hit me. I don't try to defend myself; it will only make them madder. Besides, maybe this is what normal is. Maybe everyone like me gets passed around and then I will do the same when I become a big person. I don't really want to. Maybe I will be different, I saw some of the other girls get out of this life; they live on the streets and sell things in little bags to old men with nice clothes. I don't really want to do that either, so maybe I will make my own life. I know that I am made for something other than this; I just have to find it. I know I can. _

**A** young Togruta girl looked out of the open cockpit speeder that she was being transported in. The craft was a rough looking yellow color that needed a new paint job, as well as a tune up in a local shop. Despite the obvious lack of care, the girl aboard the speeder had ridden in the vehicle enough times to know that it would not break down, even if she wished it to. The girl had to hold onto the side of the seat she was in to keep from falling out of the cockpit as the driver turned a hard right. She would have sent an annoyed glare to the pilot, but she had learned that showing emotions like that would only lead to a punishment of some kind. There was a passenger in the front seat, a man that the girl knew too well for her liking, named Crix that glanced to the backseat rider then muttered something to the driver. A grunt was given as a reply and the speeder started a controlled yet quick decent to the streets of the city-planet of Coruscant.

"We are stopping to get some grub. You are to stay with us at all times, girl, and any attempt to escape or contact someone will resort in immediate aggressive action. Understood?" Crix did not wait for a reply. The male Duros was not known for his kindness or patience, and the Togruta child would have been surprised if he ever deviated from his personality. The thin metal circlet that crowned the girls forehead seemed to throb as the man spoke about his 'aggressive actions'. The driver brought the speeder to a stop along a sidewalk and as the girl jumped from the speeder, the Duros man dragged one of his blue fingers along one of the child's three blue and white Lekku that sprouted from her red-orange head. The girl cringed at the lusty touch and bit down on her lower lip to keep from making any rash moves. A smirk made the dirty man's face seem even more grotesque than the girl usually found him. "That's a good girl. Now come on so we can get you back to the home base. Maybe today I can find a new good paying master for you. Togruta and Twi'lek children usually sell quickly, but I can't seem to get rid of you, can I?" He sneered and changed his careful caress into a forceful clutch as he used the head tail to pull her into a small restaurant. As the girl softly yelped, tears rushed to her crystal eyes, but the child was able to glance up at the sign of the restaurant. Dex's Diner.

Once inside the cozy establishment, the man let go of the small Lekku and simply rested his hand heavily on her head. The driver had gone a few blocks down the street to a bar that Crix dared not bring the girl in. As the firm hand lead the child to a booth, her blue gaze wandered around the building. This was a restaurant that she had never been to before, and the owner seemed to be a grimy but approachable Besalisk. The husky alien welcomed them to the place from one of the tables where he was talking to a human male wearing earthy tones. The young man seemed to be in his mid twenties, and he had short light brown hair that held a tinge of red in it. His blue eyes were lively but at the same time weary. The young enslaved girl found it hard to look away from the man; something about him intrigued her beyond anything that she had ever seen before.

The interesting male must have felt her staring at him as he turned in his chair to look her in the eye. A friendly smile creased his face, and the gesture looked like it belonged there. The child found herself smiling back and even dared to give a small wave before she felt a harsh slap against her head from Crix above her. Wincing, she lowered her slightly clawed hand and her gaze dropped to the ground. The man was still looking at her, she could feel it, and the man to whom she belonged would be angry. With a sad sigh, she followed the blue-skinned man to a booth and slid in the cushioned seat while he stood at the end of the table.

"I'm going to the 'fresher girl, you better say here, else you know what will happen," Crix said with a smirk and tapped his own forehead where the metal circled the girl's. The small Togruta nodded quickly, her short Lekku flopping up and down with the motion. When the Duros man was out of sight, the girl let out a deep breath and sank into the seat, wanting nothing more that to disappear off the face of the galaxy. Feeling a presence coming towards her and fearing it was Crix, she sat up quickly and planted her gaze at the table in front of her.

"Hello young one," the voice was not anywhere near that of the slavers' and the girl slowly turned to face the human that she had made eye contact with earlier. "What are you doing out here at this time of day, shouldn't you be in school?" The human asked kindly and knelt down on the floor to meet her at eye level. Crix had instructed her on what to say in situations like this, and she recited the script exactly. "I'm here with my father; we are visiting some old friends off planet. He should be back soon, and he doesn't like me talking to strangers," she said sadly, wanting nothing more than to talk with the nice human. When he continued the conversation, she was both excited and anxious; Crix could be returning any minuet.

"Well, let me fix that problem. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he extended his hand out towards her past his big brown robe, "What is your name?" Another friendly, trust-worthy smile graced his features. He was not demanding or rude as most men were to her, and with hesitation she took his hand with her own and gently shook it.

"My name is Kahsen Dehloh," a small smile snuck onto her face. Her reaction seemed to encourage the man, Obi-Wan, glanced back to where Crix had gone off to, like he too was anxious about the man's return. After a pause, Obi-Wan continued talking.

"That man, he isn't really your father, is he? Don't lie Kahsen, it is not a good habit to pick up," he said with a wink. Kahsen knew that. Crix constantly punished her when he found her in a lie.

"Um, no, I don't think he is, but that is what he told me to say," Kahsen replied. Obi-Wan nodded as if understanding completely.

"How old are you Kahsen?" He looked more interested in the young girl than anyone who was considering buying her had ever looked. She hoped that this Obi-Wan would be her next master, she felt that if he was, she would not have to worry about getting hit for a long time.

"I turned six two days ago," Kahsen said, holding up an open fist with one hand, and one finger on the other.

"Oh, six years old eh, you are nearly grown," he said, pulling the small smile on Kahsen's face into more of a grin. The Togruta child shifted to sit on her knees in the booth, facing the human. Leaning in closer to him, she asked with big blue eyes, "Sir, will you please buy me?" The innocent voice asking such a question caught Obi-Wan off guard. His head tilted slightly as a look of sorrow clouded the life that usually filled his eyes. The girl continued, "I promise I won't do strange things in front of your family, I am learning how to control it I think, I really need a new master before the end of the day or else I have to go back with Crix. I don't really like him, he's mean," Kahsen's voice quieted and her eyes continued to dart towards the door of the 'fresher, her fear of the man obvious. Obi-Wan was about to reply when he saw the girl's eyes widen and she squirmed away from the human.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I want you that close to my girl. Unless, of course, this is a business meeting," a rough voice spoken through a ventilator said from above Obi-Wan. Calmly turning, the robed man faced the Duros with an expression much different than what Kahsen had seen.

"What business are you speaking of?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes narrowing as he awaited the reply.

"A family business of course, my daughter must have been talking to you about it, for her sake I hope she was." The blue male said and moved closer to Obi-Wan, causing him to stand from his kneeling position and shift over. The assertive man slid in the booth next to Kahsen, and he quickly grabbed her slender arm as she tried to scoot away from him. A small whimper sounded from the child as she was pulled into his side and held there. Kahsen chewed on her lower lip as the man's hand slid down below her waist, her hands knotted and twisted in her lap as she endured his contact. Uncomfortable eyes darted from the table to Obi-Wan, a cry for help obvious within their blue depths. The young human held back a sigh of annoyance. He had not planned on staying away from his duty this long, he knew that someone was waiting for him to return to the make-shift home that he lived in, but as he saw the young girl in front of him, he knew he could not pass by. An old mentor's face flashed into the human's mind, and as soon as the image faded, Obi-Wan knew what he had to do.

"Excuse my rashness, but I know that this child is not your daughter and I would like to remind you that slavery is illegal in the Republic, and that we are on Coruscant, a planet that is bound to be crawling with Jedi," Obi-Wan said, his entire demeanor changing into one of authority and command. Crix sneered at the change.

"What are you trying to say, boy? If you are claiming to be a Jedi, then you had best turn and leave this place before you get hurt. I am not afraid of some boy half my age. This girl is my property, and I can do with her whatever I wish." With that, the oldest of the trio stood, and still holding a tight grip on Kahsen's arm, shoved Obi-Wan to the side as he made his way to the door. Bright blue eyes widened as Kahsen was pulled away from her new friend.

"Under the power of the Jedi Order, I am taking that child to the Jedi Council. I suggest that you release her of your own free will, I would hate to have to use… drastic measures." Crix heard from close behind him as he felt a firm grip take hold of his shoulder. Kahsen saw the angered look that crossed the Duros's face, it was a look she was very familiar with, and pulled away from the slaver's grip.

"Obi-Wan, watch out, he has a blaster!" She cried out before the back of Crix's hand met with her face, and she stumbled to the ground. The iron taste in her mouth informed the girl that she was bleeding but the thought was pushed out of her mind as she stood quickly. Kahsen looked up at her attacker. A disgusted snarl passed over his features.

"Girl, when we get back, you are going to regret that," Crix said then turned his glare to Obi-Wan. The young man did not look threatened in the least bit by Crix. Looking between the two, Kahsen hurried over behind Obi-Wan before the other male had time to grab hold of her again. The little Togruta's hands buried themselves within the many folds of the brown robe that the now lightsaber-wielding Jedi wore.

"Because slavers cannot be legal guardians, and because Kahsen has chosen to come with me rather than stay with you, the two of us will be leaving. I suggest that you put slaving behind you because if I find you out here again, I will do more than take a child away." Obi-Wan's voice left no room for discussion. Obviously, the young adult was comfortable with giving strict orders.

Deciding that picking a fight in his current situation was an unwise idea, Crix scoffed and moved his hand away from where his gun was hanging on his belt. Reaching down and putting a gentle hand atop Kahsen's head, Obi-Wan deactivated his saber and ushered the girl out of the building. His fingers grazed lightly over the metal headband that she wore, and as the frustrated slaver saw this he smirked and pressed a button on his wrist control.

The metal band quickly increased in temperature until Kahsen was clawing at her forehead, cries of fear and pain escaping her lips. The smell of burning skin reached Obi-Wan's nose and he threw a horrified look at Crix.

"Turn it off now," a blue humming lightsaber rested right under the Duros's chin. With a smirk the man paused intentionally before pressing another button. Kahsen could feel the heat disappear, and as soon as his lightsaber was disarmed, Obi-Wan reached over and carefully pulled the crown off. Sliding the still scorching metal over her Lekku, the Jedi dropped the control device on the ground and heavily stepped on it with his boot. The crunch signified its destruction, and the Peace-Keeper knelt down to look at the girl's wound.

Obi-Wan grunted in displeasure when he found the fresh burn marks only covered a pre-existing scar where the metal used to be. It was apparent that the device had been used before, and the girl would probably carry the mark for the rest of her life, the scarring to deep to be healed.

Without another word, the Jedi took hold of the child's hand and walked out of the restaurant.

The two walked to shiny yellow speeder with an open cockpit. Kahsen marveled at its appearance, her expression bringing a small smile back to Obi-Wan's face.

"Here we go," he said and lifted her easily into the passenger seat. "When we get back to the Temple, I am going to have to find my padawan, Anakin, and then the three of us will go the Council. I'm going to have them test you, but don't worry, you won't be punished for any answers." Kahsen was still in wonder of the pretty speeder, but she nodded her head with understanding.

"Will I get to be a Jedi too?" She asked with hopeful eyes. A soft laugh came from Ob-Wan.

"I hope so Kahsen, when you are taking the test, just use your feelings, and your best guess is probably right. You will understand better when we get there." She nodded again and looked over the edge of the transport as it quietly hummed to life then ascended into the air.

Author's Note: There is chapter one! I know you are probably saying, "Hey! This is not an Obi-Wan and Anakin story! This has a dumb OC in it!" Well, you would be right, but this is just the first chapter. I do plan on making it Obi-Wan and Anakin, and hopefully Ahsoka will show up too, but I have to introduce my character first so just bear with me. I hope that this was not too bad, I feel like I could not get Obi-Wan down right. Any advice and comments will be loved very much and I will do my best to reply to all comments left. Thanks for reading, updates soon!


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. None of it. I know, it's sad.

Characters in this chapter: Anakin, Obi-Wan

Author's note: Thank you so very much for my one review on the first chapter! It made my day. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, I hope you liked it but I wouldn't know because you didn't review… And I know that I said Anakin was in the previous chapter and he never showed up, I promise he is in this one!

Thank you so much to ClassicalBrunette, Darth Sith'ari, Moonstar 11, and Tovah98 for reviewing/alerting/and or choosing to favorite this story! You get extra love ;P

Also- I know, I'm the worst. It has been over a year! One year is a long time to put off a story, I know. Honestly, I had forgotten about this story for a while but then when my mom, sister and I had a Star Wars marathon on New Years, I remembered and had a writing spree. I have already started on the third chapter but am still a little fuzzy on where exactly this is going, so any suggestions would be amazing :) Well, that's all for now. Enjoy!

With Love:

-fIRE.

-Chapter Two-

_Master brought a girl back from eating lunch at Dex's. That is one of his favorite places to go, he brings me sometimes and the food is okay, but mostly he goes there for information. The girl is a Togruta, like Master Shaak Ti, and she is only six years old. Master Obi-Wan says she is like me, a former slave, but I knew that before he told me. Her eyes gave it away. They are cautious, scared of everything, yet at the same time, they look like they never lost hope. Obi-Wan says that's called innocence and that I have the same look. Her name is Kahsen, and she passed the test to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan and I had to leave the room for that part; I remember when Master Qui-Gon made me do it too. Master and I spend a lot of time with her. I help her with the classes; I know what it's like to be alone. But she is not completely alone; she has Obi-Wan, and me. _

**E**leven year old Anakin Skywalker hurried to catch up to his Master. Obi-Wan paused and turned to face the boy. The Master's face held no expression, but there was always a lingering smile in his eyes. His Padawan rushed towards him, his growing braid in the air, chasing the young child.

"Hurry up Anakin; we are late already as it is." Obi-Wan said, although there was no annoyance in his voice, only a passive command.

"That's because you made me put away all those parts I had out. They weren't even in the way of things and I am going to finish them when we get back!" A pout hinged at the edge of his voice, a sound the Master had already gotten used to and paid no attention. A soft sigh came from Obi-Wan as he placed a light guiding hand on his student's back. A mixture of pride and caution filled Obi-Wan whenever he saw his Padawan. Anakin was unlike any other child his age, or above his age. The boy had only been at the Temple for a year and he had already exceeded the expectations of those teaching him. His success came with a price; Anakin had no friends anywhere near his age. All the other learners in the Temple were intimidated by his rapid growth, and he was never in one class long enough to break the ice with the other students. The lack of companionship did not get past his Master's ever-watching gaze, and Obi-Wan had been thinking about how to solve the problem.

'_How can I expect any of the younglings or Padawans to befriend him if even the teachers are hesitant around him? I sometimes feel like I can't even teach him properly, not like Qui-Gon would have done it,'_ Obi-Wan thought once again. He had faced this idea before and had always pushed the thoughts aside. The contemplating mentor pulled his thoughts back to the present as he and Anakin walk the extensive halls of the Jedi Temple. Both of them were in the traditional Jedi clothing, Obi-Wan wearing his brown robe, and they each carried a backpack holding various travel items and weaponry. As his mind became less focused on his own feelings, emotions that did not belong to him began to dance around in the back of his mind. Focusing on the Force, he quickly noted that the worried and slightly anxious way of thinking belonged to Anakin. The boy was looking straight ahead, and Obi-Wan did not have to wonder for long what was on his mind.

"You are worried about Kahsen, aren't you? Clear you mind, Anakin, this is a simple mission that will only take a few days to finish. We will be back before you know it," Obi-Wan said with a kind smile. Things could have not worked out any better.

When Obi-Wan had brought Kahsen back to the Temple almost two months ago, he had not planned on encouraging her and Anakin to become friends. He figured the difference in age would separate them despite their common background. Anakin surprised his Master and quickly took the little Togruta in as a younger sister. Qui-Gon had mentioned that Anakin had quite a few friends on Tatooine, and now the young mentor could see why. The boy had a protecting nature about him; he seemed to strive to grow in order to serve. Obi-Wan had noticed this on some of the missions he had taken his Padawan on, and that trait flourished with the addition of Kahsen in his life. His attention to her also gently brought her out of her quiet and reserved shell. The only problem that might come around later on their lives was the possibility that they would get too attached to each other. The life of a Jedi was one of constant danger and there was always the possibility of death. Even though Obi-Wan knew and had been taught to not fear death or to mourn extensively for those who had already become one with the Force, when he lost his Master the laws of attachment were very hard to follow. He had done his best to hide any feelings that were not acceptable, especially from Anakin; Obi-Wan wanted to look like the perfect Jedi in front of the boy.

"I'm not worried," Anakin's voice brought the elder of the two back to the present. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow and gave a questioning smirk.

"Not worried are you? Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin, they deceive you. Compassion is a trait that every good Jedi must have; don't be ashamed of it." The boy looked up to his Master with clear blue eyes. His facial expression told Kenobi that his charge did not fully believe what had been said, but Anakin made no move to voice his thoughts. Obi-Wan rested a secure hand on his Padawan's shoulder in the same way his Master had done to him. The gesture always made Obi-Wan more calm and self-assured, and he hoped Anakin would receive the same feelings. The boy's posture relaxed slightly as he shifted his backpack. Sounds of a loading dock started to fill their ears and Anakin's pace quickened, his attitude would always lighten when flying or machinery was involved. Kenobi had never thought his piloting skills were less than adequate until he had become Anakin's Master. The boy could nearly out-maneuver him in the flying simulations that they practiced in, and his real-time flying was improving faster than his saber skills. _'Yes, well along with that, his ego has been growing as well. Just as quickly, if not more…'_ the Master thought with a mental sigh. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to rub his brow at the thought of the future problems Anakin's arrogance would possibly bring on.

"Master, are you coming?" Anakin asked with a smile as he waited at the foot of the _Consular_-class cruiser they had been assigned to take. The mission was supposed to be strictly political, with Obi-Wan and Anakin being ambassadors of the Republic, but the planet they were going to, Kaikielius, had been visited by Separatist ambassadors. The Council was sending the Jedi there to confirm the loyalty to the Republic and to expel any unwanted Separatist movements. The warning given to Obi-Wan by the council members of possible violence rang through the young Knight's mind as he smiled at Anakin and boarded the cruiser with the boy.

The two of them sat down in a few of the seats. Obi-Wan exhaled and relaxed- clearing his mind of all thoughts that might hinder his judgment for the upcoming mission. They would be arriving on Kaikielius that same day and their political duties would begin the next day, and if everything went as planned, Obi-Wan and his apprentice would find themselves back in their shared apartment within three days at the most. _'Hopefully, this will be a calm and pleasant assignment. Though, somehow, I doubt that. Anakin seems to be a magnet for trouble and Master Qui-Gon used to tell me that I attracted danger like no one he had ever seen before. With luck like that, we will probably find ourselves in quite a bind…'_ Obi-Wan could not stop his hand from sliding across his brow.

"Master? Are you alright?" The child-like voice to Obi-Wan's right caused the elder of the two to glance over at his charge. Blue eyes and sandy hair greeted the teacher's gaze and the expression that the Padawan wore brought a smirk to Kenobi's face.

"I'm fine Anakin, just hoping for a peaceful mission for once." Anakin only moved slightly closer to his mentor and gave a confused look.

"Master, are you implying that every time we have an assignment it ends in conflict? Because, that's not true! We hardly ever get sent out unless it is in some way political," the ten year old learner insisted with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Obi-Wan sighed. He was well aware of his student's rapid growth and longing to expand his abilities, and Anakin had not made his wish to go on more 'exciting' assignments hidden.

"We are _not _having this conversation again, Padawan. You have only been in training for a year, and normally, you would not even be under my council yet. I promise that we will be assigned more interesting missions, but you must be patient," Obi-Wan did his best to keep his voice controlled and found himself mentally wincing at the tone he heard. _'If only Master Qui-Gon where here, in my place…'_

Anakin looked as though he wanted to say something back, but then decided against it and simply allowed a sour look to flash in his eyes. "Yes, Master." The boy's reply was rehearsed, said simply out of respect for his substitute father. After a few moments of silence, both the young Master and the young Padawan relaxed and each glanced over at the other. Obi-Wan broke the brief silence first.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I don't mean to be harsh," he placed a kind hand atop the boy's head, receiving a small smile from his ward. When Anakin no longer held any kind of annoyance or anger in his expression Obi-Wan gave a smile that reached to his eyes and stood, his hand still comfortably on the youngling's head. "Let's go see if everything is ready for departure, and I bet if you ask nicely the pilot will let you help out in the cockpit." With his head tilted slightly to the left and a smirk on his face, Anakin nodded and led the way towards where the pilots were. _'Hm, I suppose I can see what drew Qui-Gon to him. But none the less, I foresee that boy causing me trouble until my death.'_ Obi-Wan silently chuckled at his train of thought then followed the excited Force signature of his Padawan to the cockpit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As he stepped out onto the landing platform Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around the ship, taking in his immediate surroundings. Anakin was still talking to the pilots in the spacecraft- when he landed the ship practically on his own, they were impressed to say the least and wanted to ask about where he learned to fly. Obi-Wan could feel the happiness and sense of accomplishment coming through the training bond between them and the flow of emotion lightened his own mood. After a few more moments, he reluctantly sent a feeling of farewell to Anakin in hopes he would get the message that it was time to say goodbye. Seconds later, he felt his Padawan reply with a feeling of agreement. Smiling, Obi-Wan turned to the entrance of the ship to find his student hurrying towards him, backpack in tow.

"Sorry Master, we were just talking about different flight patterns and methods of fuel conservation," Anakin said as he slowed his pace and came to a stop next to Obi-Wan. The mentor nodded and motioned that they should begin walking towards the transport waiting to take them to their destination.

"And were you able to impart some wisdom onto them, my little apprentice?" Obi-Wan's voice held a smile and the pride of an older brother. Anakin laughed shortly and looked up to his Master.

"Not much, I know more about how the ship works than calculating the shortest routes or specific space currents. But it was interesting…" His voice trailed off into a contemplative silence. Obi-Wan chuckled and sat back in the seat of the spacious transport that they were sitting in. Anakin slid down next to him and turned his attention to his surroundings. Azure eyes roamed the area around them, taking in details that a normal child his age would overlook. When the driver of the transport looked back, Obi-Wan waved his hand indicating that they were ready to leave whenever he was. Almost immediately the engine started and they began the smooth transition to the building they were to meet their contact in. Within minutes of their departure, Obi-Wan could feel the question coming from Anakin. Looking over at the boy with a raised eyebrow, he wondered if the child was going to keep his curiosity locked in his mind or let the words spill out like he was known to do. "Master," the expected word was voiced over the noise of travel, "Why were the separatists even on this planet? Being this deep into the Republic must have been an obvious risk, and the people here have never shown any interest in leaving the Republic, so why even bother?" Obi-Wan smiled, he knew Anakin would come to the same thought process as he had, but he had expected the boy to ask sooner.

"A wise observation, Anakin, perhaps once we make contact with those in power the reasoning behind these strange happenings will make itself known," Anakin looked slightly confused at the vague response until he realized his master sending a message through their bond- _'Privacy.' _ Without missing a beat, Anakin gave a grunt that implied thoughtfulness and returned his attention to their surroundings. "Which reminds me, you did get around to reading the holos I gave you on the politics of this planet, didn't you Anakin?" Both Jedi paused before turning to look each other in the eye, blue meeting blue, gazes locking for a moment until Anakin's voice cracked the stare-off.

"Master, I really did try to make time to study them, but every one of my study Masters added extra assignments to my normal exercises and I simply didn't have time! I glanced over all of them, but you remember how late I stayed up last week! I brought the holos with me, so tonight I can read them, and discuss the details with you," the Padawan pleaded with his Master. Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh and the urge to rub his palm over his face. Looking down at Anakin, he saw the honesty in the boy's words and mentally recalled having to send his pupil to bed every night the past week from his studies. He would have to have a talk with Anakin's Masters about putting so much extra work on the boy right before the council sent them on assignment.

"Alright, alright, I understand. But you must make time for these things, Anakin. A Jedi must force himself to complete every task given to him, even if the task seems like an impossibility. Tonight we will go over the holos as well as practice some saber techniques. But that means we shall have to forego any leisure activities that might arise." Obi-Wan instructed in a tone that was in between strict and amused. After a pause, Obi-Wan hid a smirk when he realized that he had heard such an attitude before when Qui-Gon would guide him as a Padawan. He noted the agreement that Anakin gave, as reluctant as it might have been, and settled back into his seat. Casting his own gaze out to the area around them, Obi-Wan noticed that there seemed to be an excessive amount of people out and about. Curious, the Jedi leaned forward and asked their driver, "Excuse me, but is there something going on here that we should know about? An even, perhaps, that is not familiar to off-worlders?"

The driver stretched his neck back, still keeping his eyes forward to avoid any surprises, and replied, "Actually, there is an event that is unique to Kaikielius. I suppose you wouldn't have been told about it, as it has nothing that I'm aware of to do with your mission here. Every year around this time there is a competition held for three straight days in the center of this city. People come from all over this world to watch it; my family will be arriving from the other side of town later today." The explanation paused as the human pilot avoided another craft whose driver was not paying as good of attention as the Jedi's was. "Anyway, it's like this: if a being wishes, they are allowed to enter the challenge either as a single competitor or with a partner as a team. Basically, the competitors are given tasks that vary in difficulty and level of skill, and then their performances are judged and given a point value. The person or team with the highest points wins and are given a monetary reward as well as a one year term in the council here. A lot of politicians who can't afford a big campaign enter it and try to join the council that way." As the man finished his description, he pulled into another landing pad and turned the engine off, indicating that they had reached their destination. Now that he was able, the driver turned around in his seat to look at Obi-Wan as they talked.

The elder Jedi took in what was being said, and unconsciously, he felt his hand raise and touch his chin as if he wore a beard. The space between and above his eyebrows wrinkled as the Peace-Keeper processed all that the competition could involve. "Tell me, driver, how are the tasks judged? Is there a panel of council members that award the points, or is it done in a different way?" Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's attention on the conversation now, and was grateful for the boy's additional observations. _'If this tournament is also a political battle, our discussions with the Prime Minister here could be disrupted. Also, I get the feeling that such an open competition presents possible problems for the planet's standing with the Republic,'_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, and sent ideas of caution and awareness to Anakin.

A smile broke out on the man's face as their escort replied, "Well, it is more complex than that, Master Jedi. While there are decisions made by the council in this competition, much of the voting is done by those who attend. It is like an election that displays both political knowledge and physical ability. The people here are very proud of this system because it gives every citizen the chance to have a place in the council."

With a nod of acceptance, Obi-Wan stood and gave a short bow of thanks to the man. "I am interested to learn more about the ways of this planet, thank you very much for your services." Beside him, Obi-Wan notice Anakin mimic his own actions and raised a hand to allow the boy to exit the transport first. As he followed his Padawan out onto the platform, he turned to the driver, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember hearing your name."

"Of course, of course, it was my pleasure to transport the Guardians of the Republic around my fine city! If you ever need a ride anywhere, I would be more than happy to take you, either one of you that is," the man said and gave a smile in Anakin's direction. As Obi-Wan stepped out of the craft and asked the man his name, an embarrassed grin spread across his features. "How thoughtless of me! My name is Ry-Ad Tarshe, and I work for the building you are staying at, so anyone at the front desk can contact me for you if you ever wish it." Ry-Ad pointed the two towards a large building ahead of them. The man's tanned skin and dark hair took on a healthy glow as it entered the sunlight, and Obi-Wan thought he noticed the color of his eyes to be a deep green.

"Well, Ry-Ad, it was good to meet you and we will be sure to request you if we ever have need for a transport. Enjoy your time with your family," Obi-Wan gave a friendly wave to the man and received the one in return with a polite smile. When Ry-Ad had restarted his craft and glided away, the Master turned to his pupil and said, "Well, shall we get this assignment underway?" Anakin nodded and began walking towards the building.

"Master, something didn't seem right when Ry-Ad was talking about that tournament that is going on. He mentioned that he didn't think it would have anything to do with our assignment here, but I don't see how that could be possible," after a short pause, the boy continued, "And is it strange that the Republic does not seem to know about this process of electing politics? I know that every planet is allowed to carry out its own government system, but something about this seems off." Anakin finished his statement with a questioning look to his mentor. Obi-Wan was staring straight ahead, thinking. He too sensed an oddity with this planet's strange way of politics, and while he was not normally one to get involved or even interested in the government aspect of a mission, he realized that this assignment would tie into the planet's administration a great deal. Breaking his stare into the space ahead of him, Obi-Wan turned his attention downward to his Padawan.

"I sense a plot as well, Anakin. Tonight at the next meal, we will try to find out more information on this system and then report back to the Jedi council what we discover. None of this information was in the holos I assigned you." Obi-Wan's last statement sounded thoughtful and distant, as though his mind was not on their current situation. Shaking himself from his ponderings, the Jedi Knight rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder and said, "But before any of that, let's get into our room and figure out what our next move is. We are not scheduled to meet with the Prime Minister until later tonight, so that means we have plenty of time to study up on those holos you brought and maybe get in some saber training." A smile played across Obi-Wan's face when he heard Anakin groan in response to the evening's plans and a laugh escaped his lips when his Padawan's head dropped between his shoulder in defeat.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

An annoyed expression sat upon Obi-Wan's face as he did his best to speak evenly and without the emotion, "Anakin, please at least try to stay focused on what we are doing. These exercises are not just to kill time, but they are vital in improving your stance." The source of the Knight's agitation was currently holding his ignited lightsaber out in front of him with an equally annoyed look about his face. Anakin failed at concealing a scowl, which only succeeded in driving the twitch in Obi-Wan's left eye to a more noticeable level.

"Master," the word was practically spat, "I am trying. But it is hard to think about these silly routines as serious when even the beginners at the temple only spend a day learning them! You have had me doing these simple steps for over two months, and I do not understand why!" The saber lowered to his side as the Padawan stood up straight and met his Master's stare without fear.

"The only reason you are still practicing these 'silly' motions is because you seem incapable of doing them correctly. Once you show me that you are able to perform the right foot movements we will go on to more complicated maneuvers but until then, you shall try again." Obi-Wan left no room for argument and gave Anakin a look that he knew for a fact his late Master had given to him. A tense pause filled the space between them before Anakin broke the eye contact and lowered his gaze to the floor. He stared holes into the smooth tiles that made up their relatively large temporary home. Behind the two Jedi was bedroom that contained two average sized beds, two desks, and side tables. The room they were standing in resembled a common room and held a bookshelf, a low table, one couch and two cushioned chairs. The kitchen area was to their right and was equipped with the basic appliances found in a hotel room of this size. The two occupants stood side by side with about a foot and a half of space between them.

Sighing, Anakin raised his saber once more and took a deep breath. He pushed all other thoughts from his mind that did not involve him enacting the desired foot movements perfectly. After a few more seconds of silence, the whispering of his feet across the floor and the hum of his lightsaber were the only indication that anything had changed in the room. When he stopped moving, Anakin looked up expectantly at Obi-Wan. The young man slowly smiled and his previous features of frustration melted away.

"Now then, let's move on to what your saber instructor has assigned you for homework." There was no mentioning of the argument that the two had just been involved in, only talk of progress and moving forward. Anakin was in the process of pulling a holo pad from his pack when there was a buzzing noise coming from their front door. Looking over towards the source of the noise, then back to his Master, Anakin silently asked if they were expecting any visitors. Obi-Wan replied mentally with a negative feeling and moved to find out what was interrupting their training. The Knight sent a quick look over his shoulder at his Padawan and noted that the boy had his saber securely at his side and was watching the door with interest. The door slid open with a hiss as Obi-Wan pressed the button on the wall, and greeted the man on the other side with a small smile. "Hello, can I help you?" The accented voice rang in the room as they awaited the reply.

"You are Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi I assume?" The man asked and stated at once. Obi-Wan nodded his answer and the stranger continued. "My name is Dehl Topp and I work under the Prime Minister of this planet. I am aware that you were told that you would begin your duties here tomorrow, but I was sent to request your presence as soon as possible."

"Might I ask the reason for our presence?" Obi-Wan casually asked and glanced back at Anakin before stepping aside and allowing the man to step inside their room. A tense silence filled the room and the only sound was the hiss as the door slid shut behind the somber messenger. Anakin cautiously walked towards the two and stood at his Master's side, glancing back and forth between the older men.

"Your presence in needed because less than an hour ago, the Prime Minister was murdered." Dehl's reply broke the silence. Anakin's eyes widened and Obi-Wan felt his hand touch his chin and mouth. _'Our mission has just become much more dangerous,'_ then young Teacher thought as his eyes narrowed.

"Of course. Come Anakin," Obi-Wan regained his composure and motioned for Dehl to lead the way. The two Jedi followed after the messenger after the room was secured and boarded a transport.

AN: Wow, that was a bit longer than I expected it to be. See- there is a plot in this nearly forgotten story! Once again, I am so, SO, sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will do my best to get it online as soon as I can. School must come first though, I'm afraid, and this semester is looking tough D: Any reviews would be a great encouragement, just don't be too mean if this did not tickle your fancy ;D Thanks for reading!

With Love:

-fIRE


End file.
